dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsreian Idol
El Kadsreian Idol is an annual singing competition held in El Kadsre since 2002. Originally a singing competition, it is now a category singing competition. The 3 part format has been held since the 2nd edition (in 2003). Traditionally the contest is held on September to December, while auditions open just after a competition ends, for the next one. Format The contest is divided into 3 sections: the singing section (6:00-6:50), the acting section (6:50-7:40) and the "others" section (7:40-8:30), after that, voting begins in the final. Originally, the 6:00-8:30 period in the 2002 edition was just the singing section. Broadcasts begin on September 7, 2002, at 5:55 pm, which allows the 5-minute introduction by the host, and the first contestant of the singing section at 6 pm. They always end at 8:00:00 pm, in order to make space for the following program after that. The winner is proclaimed depending on the number of points (from 0 to 40), the one with the highest one is the winner. A winner of each section is declared at the end of it, but if two or more performers earn 40 points, SMS voting is then put on to vote for the winner. The general winner is declared by voting by the judges: either by 2-1-1 (two judges for one), 3-1 (three judges for one) or 4 (all judges for one). Since El Kadsreian Idol Series 2016, performers will be due to perform their own works to enhance originality. Point system Each judge can give points from 0 to 10 (10 is represented as the letter t meaning ten ''in the 4-digit seven segment display component located in both studios), the total number of points is formed by adding all points. The maximum number of points is 40 (although there were no contestants who earned 40 points in the 2009 version). Victory Aftermath The contest is linked with RGN despite that it doesn't broadcast on it. If a winner is the singing section, he/she would represent EK in the Eurovision Song Contest next year (ages 16 and older) or the Junior Eurovision Song Contest almost 12 months later (aged 3 to 16). If a winner is in the acting section, he/she would choose to act in a feature film and choose one of them, but not to be a cameo actor. If a winner is the others section, his/her thing would be covered in the news. History A concept for a talent competition to be a new national festival who would later represent EK in the Eurovision Song Contest of 2005 was developed in early 2002. Then, at that time, billboards inviting people who want to taste their talent were posted around EK. The auditions were held in El Kadsre on May 8, 2002, at 3 pm, at the El Kadsre Entertainment Centre. Seven months later this would become the spot for the competition finale, and the 60 best performers were chosen to return then, on November 2nd. They said that it will be broadcast on a national TV station which launched in 1951. As Viva Television, they chose that network to air the contest live around EK, but with a promo. In mid-October, Viva began airing a promo and it gained widespread attention in EK, without knowing is that done as a project or it is Eurovision-related. The team consisted of Dennis Zhia and her colleagues, including the current host Auziko Rotiadae. They went to the concert hall in February 2002 which initiated the project, saying that they will have to take a studio for 11 months. An idea was born on that date. In March, they named the project "El Kadsreian Idol". After the success of the 1st competition, they decided to hold an audience at the same date in 2007, and even hold a 2nd competition on November 3, 2007. Camp On May 8, 2015, a camp was created by the colleagues and all hosts. They created it 42 km away from Capulco, and built a new studio looking same as in the Capulco Action. The camp is open from July 1st to the first Monday in January (if the first Monday in January is January 1st, then it's open until January 8th). Those who go to school do not have to attend the camp from September 1st to November 7th, but they are required to be there on Saturdays and Sundays. They are allowed to study, and the only tasks done is a regular practice. CU auditions On May 1, 2016, Enchanted Kingdom announced partnership and sponsorship of El Kadsreian Idol to the park. With this, TheChromePerson approved the audience organizing on June 1st of that year, in El Kadsreian Central of the park. Logo The current logo was created in 2002. The logo is styled in three colors to represent each word, each section and the 3-hour duration. This logo is used as the generic logo and is still used as of today. Winners Copyright issues In the mid-2000s, El Kadsreian Idol was being met with copyright charges against FremantleMedia relating to the ''Idol ''name. Many court charges against FremantleMedia were held, which allowed El Kadsreian Idol to keep its name. Viva who acquired the rights for a local El Kadsreian version of ''Idol ''had to rename the competition to ''Sentan's Choise to distinguish it from the annual competition. FremantleMedia, in fact, was allowed to keep the ''Idol ''name outside the El Kadsre itself. Series overview * El Kadsreian Idol/Series 2016 overview * El Kadsreian Idol/Series 2017 overview International broadcasting Alexonia * PRIME El Kadsre * Viva Television Japan * TV Tokyo Mahri * Channel Six North El Kadsre * N1 Sentan * NBN Vicnora * TVOne Category:Television Category:TV shows Category:2002 Category:El Kadsre Category:Viva Category:Fictional television shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Television shows Category:2002 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:2000s Category:El Kadsreian TV shows